Luna is Logical
by Lee Aemilius
Summary: Hermione has had yet another fight with Ron and Harry. Luna is there to comfort her. She says things that actually make sense. Sort of during HBP. No slash.  One Shot.


**A/N: **Ok. This is a first. First one-shot and first Potter fic. Hope you like it. Random idea that bugged me 'til I wrote it... :) Oh well. Anyway, I am sorry if there is something un-British in it. I myself am not British, so I tried my best to keep it as British as possible. Don't bother flaming about it not being British. Thank you.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nope don't own anything but the plot... So sad.

* * *

**Luna is Logical**

"Hello," came a familiar dreamy voice.

Hermione looked up from her, now tear-stained, book and saw Luna standing in front of her.

"Hi, Luna," she said trying to wipe her tears.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" Luna questioned sounding greatly concerned.

"Oh, I, uh, wasn't hungry," Hermione made up quickly.

"Oh. It's okay. There was no pudding, so you didn't miss out on anything. Did you know your head is filled with wrackspurts?"

Despite herself, Hermione laughed.

"Wrackspurts don't exist, Luna."

"Yes, they do, and your head is full of them."

Hermione just shook her head in disbelief while Luna took a seat across from her.

"Did you fight with Ron and Harry again?"

Hermione looked at Luna wondering how she was able to know these things until she looked back at her tear stained book. She nodded her head and Luna promptly reached into her bag and pulled out a small tin. Inside the tin were some biscuits.

"Would you like a biscuit? My mum gave me the recipe for these. I gave the recipe to a house elf that was kind enough to make them for me."

"Oh, thanks," Hermione said as she took a bite out of a biscuit.

"Why are you upset with Ron and Harry?"

"They were being unbelievable again. Ron hates me, again, and Harry is siding with him, again."

Luna just nodded her head in a way that seemed to say she understood then pulled out a copy of The Quibbler and opened it to a page on Crumple-horn Snorkacks. Hermione looked at Luna curiously and then The Quibbler.

"Luna? When people call you names because of something you do or believe in, why do you still believe in creatures like Nargles, Crumple-horn Snorkacks, and Blibbering Humdingers? Even when there's no proof?"

"You may not see proof that is substantial enough for you, but there have been eye witnesses to it. Nargles, Crumple-horn Snorkacks, and Blibbering Humdingers are creatures I have grown up learning about."

"Why do you believe in them?"

"The same reason you try to remain friends with Ronald Weasley."

This stunned Hermione into silence. Luna simply went back to reading her Quibbler.

"Luna, why do you believe-?"

Luna cut off Hermione, "I think differently than most people. People call me Loony, but I know in my heart that what I believe in is what makes me who I am. I may be Loony Lovegood, but who else might I be if I wasn't?"

"How does that relate to my, er, friendship with Ron."

"Friends also define who we are. Your friendship with Ron is very important to you. Even though you face obstacles that try to prevent your friendship you will always love and believe in them. Just like I will always love and believe in Crumple-horn Snorkacks. Nothing can stop it," she said very seriously.

Hermione was stunned into silence once again. Luna collected her things, handed Hermione another biscuit, and turned to leave.

"It seems the Wrackspurts have left your head. I hope you're feeling better now."

Getting up quickly and knocking her book off her lap, Hermione stepped toward Luna and hugged her.

"I am. Thanks, Luna. You're a great friend."

Luna smiled and then skipped back to the castle. Hermione resumed her seat beneath the tree and thought about her conversation with Luna. Perhaps Luna was more logical than people gave her credit for.

"Luna being logical… Who would have guessed?" Hermione said to herself as she gathered her book and bag and slowly made her way back to the common room.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a cute little moment between Luna and Hermione. :) Reviews and Critique are greatly appreciated.

~Just a side note... A wrackspurt, for those who don't quite know what it is, is an invisible creature which floats into a person's ears, making his/her brain go fuzzy.

**A/N (3/14/11): **Thank you, Professor A. Silvertree, for pointing out a minor mistake in my phrasing! :D


End file.
